A Necromancer's Advantage
by WithFlamingWings
Summary: There once was a Necromancer named James Potter, the soulmate of the Dark Lord Voldemort. They had a little boy but the manipulations of an old man kept them apart. Now they're back together and its time to show the old man the advantages of being a Necromancer. Especially when you're Mistress Death's favorite. James/Tom(Voldemort) & Harry/Twins
1. Good News, Bad Timing

**I Don't Own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Duh.**

* * *

 **Date: Nov. 28, 1979**

Lord Potter paced his sitting room in agitation, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as his mind raced.

"Prongs, sit down!" a young black haired man said from the couch, "You're making me nauseous."

"Are you sure it's the pacing making you sick?" a sandy haired man muttered from his spot curled into the other man's side.

"It shouldn't take this long!" the pacing man growled, ignoring the other two. His hands came up and he began nervously adjusting his clothes. "What if its negative?" he stopped and looked at the other two with wide scared eyes, "What if its positive?" he groaned and dropped into an armchair, "We were so careful."

"I thought you two wanted children James?" the sandy haired man said, "Even in school you were excited at the prospect of having a kid of your own."

"I do." He huffed, "We do. But not until the war is over Remus. Not until its safe."

The black haired man snorted, "Your married to the Dark Lord. Safe is relative. There is always going to be someone gunning for him and the ones he cares for."

"We know that Sirius." James said, rolling his eyes, "We just wanted to wait until we won, until we at least had Britain under our control." James' mouth quirked up at the side, "Or not until Dumbledore was dead."

Sirius sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well then I'll never have a Godchild. That old coot refuses to die."

James grinned, "So sure I'll name you Godfather?"

"Of course! I'm your best friend!"

Remus shot up, "Excuse you?! I'm his best friend." James watched as the two fought. They certainly knew how to get him to relax, and really that's all he needed. To clear his mind and think past his panic.

While it was true that they had wanted to wait so that their child would be safer, James knew that Tom would be ecstatic if he really was pregnant. Of course the Death Eaters would be happy too and only too willing to protect the Dark Prince or Princess with their all.

"Of hush you two." James said, drawing his friends out of their increasingly silly argument, "Since we can only have one Godfather the solution is simple."

"Duel!" Remus exclaimed, drawing his wand, "Yes! I've got this!"

"Bring it on Lupin!" Sirius cried, drawing his own wand.

James shot wandless stinging hexes at both of them, "Stop! Since there can only be one, neither of you will be Godfather." James waited as both of his friends looked utterly devastated, "You'll simply have to be my child's Goddog and Godwolf."

Immediately smiles broke out on their faces and they dropped back down on the couch, "Of course." Remus said happily.

"We'll teach the little Prongslet to be the best Marauder they can be!" Sirius grinned. James nodded at his friends with a smile, feeling much better.

A sharp knock on the door caught their attention. James stood from his chair, "Enter." He called, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

A small mousy woman in white medi-witch robes entered, she bowed to James. "My Lord." She intoned respectfully, when she stood a smile graced her face. "The test came back positive. Congratulations, you are one month pregnant."

Sirius and Remus both jumped up from the couch again. This time to hug James and pat him on the back in congratulations. James was frozen with shock; sure he had suspected but to have it confirmed was entirely different. Above everything else though, joy rose in him and James couldn't wait for Tom to return so he could tell him the good news.

A flash of green and a thump drew them from their celebration. They turned to see the medi-witch's body lying on the ground and a very familiar bearded figure standing over her. "So it's true." The man said, disgust clear in his voice.

"Dumbledore." James snarled as Sirius and Remus flanked him and pulled their wands to level at the old man. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"A little rat brought me in." Dumbledore said.

"Wormtail." Sirius spat.

Dumbledore inclined his head in answer, he crossed his arms behind his back and settled his face into his disappointed look. "You are carrying Voldemort's spawn. I didn't want to believe but I heard the conformation myself. Of course you won't be allowed to stay here."

Sirius and Remus tensed further as fury filled James and he pulled his wand. "I will not leave my husband." James stated firmly.

"You won't have a choice." The Headmaster replied.

The room descended into chaos; spells flying and rebounding and connecting. Remus went down first, his lax form falling and going still. Next, Sirius was hit by a blue spell that surrounded him and banished him with a howl. James held his own rather well, until one of his spells hit Dumbledore's head on and it caused a small explosion that threw them both backward.

James groaned as his head throbbed and his vision blurred. He adjusted his grip on his wand and began to rise only for a spell to hit him point blank, sending him sprawling on his back, unable to move. Though his vision was blurry, James was able to make out Dumbledore standing over him.

"I'm sorry my boy." Dumbledore said, putting up a caring façade, "But I can't in good consciousness leave a child in the hands of one as evil as Voldemort." James glared up at the Headmaster as he once again raised his wand and, with a silent spell, sent James into darkness.


	2. Seperation

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Date: Oct. 31, 1981**

James gazed longingly at his child from across the room. This was the closest he was allowed by the arrogant light wizards who were holding them captive for Dumbledore. He wished desperately to simply touch his child but it was not allowed.

When Dumbledore had taken him from the manor almost two years ago James had immediately been put in a magical medical coma that had kept him alive and healthy throughout his pregnancy. He had only been awoken a week before he was due, when Dumbledore informed him just how far his predicament went.

The Headmaster had created a golem of him that had begun to very publically support the light. Within the first month the golem had married a light muggleborn witch named Lilly Evans, who James vaguely remembered having an obsession with him in his years at Hogwarts, and had announced that they were pregnant through the Daily Prophet. Lilly had used strong glamours to show her faux pregnancy as she and the golem went around gaining support for the light. No one had suspected the golem wasn't James.

After telling James of the last few months, Dumbledore warned him not to attempt escaping. He then revealed the anklet that kept James' magic bound in his body and the fact that Dumbledore had snapped his wand months ago. James had sat fuming under a silencing charm as the Headmaster continued on, saying that this was for the greater good and that James should be grateful that he had kept his child out of the hands of an emotionless monster such as Voldemort.

The second the Headmaster had left James alone he had worriedly sent his magic inward to check his child. Finding the little one perfectly healthy with an already strong magical core, James left it and fell into his mind. He had sought out his bond with Tom, only to find it bound and suppressed. James had growled in frustration as he felt the pain and fury from Tom vaguely through the blocked bond.

Following the internal check, James had immediately taken stock of his surroundings, only for it soon to become clear that he was well and truly trapped. So James had settled back on the bed, his hands splayed over his swollen stomach. He spent the next week channeling all of the magic trapped in his body to his child, making sure that were well protected and that they would have a name that he and Tom would want no matter what Dumbledore schemed.

At the end of the week Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin was born. James was granted five glorious minutes to hold his son before Dumbledore swooped into the room and took him from James.

James had been petrified and had only been able to watch as Dumbledore held his precious child and layered him in spells, some James recognized and others he didn't. He hissed internally in anger as the Headmaster put a bind on little Hadrian's magic and wove a glamour over him to replaced Tom's feature's with Lilly's. When he was finished, Dumbledore left the room and seconds later potions were forced down James' throat, making his world go fuzzy.

From then on James was kept docile with a cocktail of potions. Luckily they had to keep him alive and close to maintain the golem, so he was able to see his little Hadrian, even if it was from afar. All he could do was watch over Hadrian and attempt to break through the block on his connection with Tom when the potions weakened enough for him to think clearly.

Which brought him to today.

James could tell something was going on. His potion regimen had been exchanged to spells about a week ago and his golem had been destroyed the day before. Lilly, on the rare occasion that she spoke to him, was quick to anger and had smacked him twice. Dumbledore had come and gone several times to fiddle with the wards and Wormtail had even made an appearance.

The incarcerated wizard looked up from his son when he heard Dumbledore come in and was hit with a strong Petrificus Totalus without warning. James looked up with wide eyes as the headmaster hovered over him. "Ah my dear boy. It seems the time has come. The world shall be three dark wizards fewer this night." James' eyes burned with fury as Dumbledore flicked his wand at him, he felt the charms on him slowly begin to release. Dumbledore leveled his wand right between James' eyes, " **Imperio**." He intoned steadily. James struggled to pull his mind free of the curse but after so long under the influence of potions and charms he was too weak to resist. "You will watch all the events that unfold in this room. You will not make a sound. You will completely destroy the person who kills your son."

Panic filled James and he pushed frantically at the Imperius curse, his magic rebelling at the thought of Hadrian dying. Only a crash from downstairs drew his attention from the struggle. A sharp scream had Dumbledore's head shooting up before looking back down at James and strengthening the Imperius. "You _will_ destroy the person who kills your son." He reiterated before casting a strong disillusionment charm over James and disapparating.

James renewed his fight, slamming his magic at the spells and the bind to get them to break faster and throwing up his occlumency shields to begin working past the Imperius curse's effects. He could hear the stairs creaking just above the howl of the wind outside.

Then the door opened.

James' soul cried out at the sight of his husband, in his complete snake-face deep-glamour, sweeping slowly into the room. James struggled against the headmaster's spells desperately, trying to gain Tom's attention and save Hadrian. He only paused as Tom began to speak.

"Little Harry Potter." James snarled inwardly at the light given alias. "So it is you that had torn my beloved from me."

 _No! It was Dumbledore!_ James shouted at the barrier between his and Tom's minds. He gave a mental cheer as he felt the Imperious break and focused on the spells keeping him in place.

Tom raised his wand toward Hadrian and James managed to get out a barely audible growl. "Usually I would never harm a child." Tom continued, "Even if the child was the result of my husband betraying me for the light." A familiar green light glowed at the tip of his wand. "Unfortunately for you little one, Fate is cruel. She just had to prophesy my defeat at the hands of the child of my soul mate." James felt the bind on his ankle break and his magic surge at the sudden freedom. "And so here we are, at your end." Little Hadrian watched this with a calm look of curiosity, his hands reaching upward for his father's wand. " **Avada Kedavra**!" Tom spat.

In the same instant the Pertificus Totalus broke and James shot up screaming, "Tom no!"

The Dark Lord's eyes went wide with surprise at his husband even as James realized that it was too late to stop the curse. He reached deep into his magic for his neglected and not fully unlocked necromancy magic and wrenched his soul free. The free soul shot forward and surrounded Hadrian protectively just as the green curse hit, making it fracture and rebound in two different directions.

Hadrian began to cry as one beam glanced off James' soulless body and the other hit Tom square on, making his body disintegrate and his soul fly free.

The still semi-aware soul of James Charlus Potter-Riddle, Consort of the Dark Lord Voldemort, wrapped tightly around his son's soul and magic core just as darkness took over.


	3. Awaken

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Date: ?**

 ** _"Wake James Charlus Potter-Riddle. Wake now!"_**

James' eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling that hung two inches above him with unseeing eyes. Several bleary blinks later James actually became aware of his surroundings.

A casket.

He was in a casket.

Taking in the opulence of the box holding him and finding extra charms and runes it had James breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked Mother Magic and Mistress Death that the goblins had control of their client's burial wishes. He knew that if Dumbledore had anything to do with it he wouldn't have a proper necromancer's casket.

Dumbledore.

Stupidly, this thought made James jerk into a sitting position.

Or at least try to.

"Damn it Prongs." He muttered, rubbing his forehead, "Get your shit together." He released a deep breath, "Get out, find Hadrian, find Tom, _then_ maim the old goat." With a short nod to himself James looked over the casket lid in the dim light provided by one of the charms. He found the hidden runes he was looking for and tapped on the appropriate ones. He breathed a sigh of relief as the lid swung open to reveal the Potter Family Mausoleum.

James sat up and stretched before searching for his wand, he knew a necromancer's wand was always buried with them. No matter what. He frowned when he found a wand but clearly not his. Around the slim piece of wood was a piece of parchment. James unrolled the parchment and cast a wandless Lumos so he could read.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Welcome back. Your wand registered as snapped on November 30, 1979. Due to the lack of legal documentation of the snap and the reason for it we have chosen a wand that should work as a temporary wand based on your core reading the last time you came to visit. It is from your family vault, previous owner: Cygnus Black Sr. If you procure a new wand we ask that you return this so that it may be stored safely._

 _May your gold ever flow,_

 _Festerclaw_

 _Head of Burial Department_

James huffed, "That's right. That bastard snapped my wand." He quickly checked the wand over and did a few test spells before shrugging and clipping it to the arm sheath he had been buried with.

Quickly tearing away the side of his coffin, James gathered the other emergency supplies buried with Necromancers. He downed the potions and looked through the pouch as they took effect. From what he could see it contained fifty galleons, fifty pounds, a black cloak, a set of causal robes, and an extra key to his Gringotts vault. Nodding in satisfaction, James climbed out of his coffin and left the mausoleum after a respectful bow toward his father's coffin.

Stepping into the warming morning air James lay his wand in this palm, "Point me Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin." The wand spun above his palm for several seconds before dropping. James' eyes narrowed, "Point me Harry Potter." He said, trying the butchered name the light gave him only for the results to be the same. With a few calming breaths James reassured himself with the fact that if Hadrian was dead the spell wouldn't even start up, this just meant that Hadrian was hidden behind wards.

"Maybe Tom would know." James muttered to himself. From what little he remembered of the night they had all been separated Tom thought Hadrian was to defeat him for some reason. If that was true and Tom saw him as an enemy, he would attempt to keep track of him. He closed his eyes and reached for his neglected bond with Tom, James shoved down the guilt at the surprise and cautious hope that came from Tom's end. James quickly followed the bond over into Tom's mindscape, which seemed to be a version of the Chamber of Secrets.

Seconds later Tom appeared before him in his human form, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. "James?"

"Tom." James said softly with a smile. He took a step toward his husband but stopped as Tom took an equal step back.

"Why did you leave?" Tom demanded, pulling up his emotionless mask. "Why did you go to the light and…. her?"

"I didn't leave you by choice Tom." James said sadly. "And I didn't do anything with that greedy bitch." Seeing that Tom didn't look convinced James sighed, "Tom, I will find you and explain everything soon. I promise. But I have to go find Hadrian before my return is discovered. Do you know where he is?"

Tom's nose wrinkled in distaste, "Hadrian? You mean Harry? The child of you and that filthy red head whore?"

"His name is Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin." James snarled, glaring at Tom, "If you refer to our son by that horrid name again I will begin cutting off parts, starting with your fingers."

Tom's eyes went wide, but not at the threat, "Our son?" he rasped.

James didn't drop his glare, "Yes Tom. Our son. The one Dumbledore kidnapped me because he found out about." James turned away from Tom, "I'm going to find our child and get him to safety. If you care to actually sit and listen, we will be at Potter Manor later." With that, he followed the bond back to his own body.

Taking several deep calming breaths James stalked toward the edge of the cemetery. He knew it wasn't Tom's fault, that he wasn't even aware Hadrian was his son, but Hadrian was James' top priority right now and seeing the hate on Tom's face directed at their son, coupled with that damn light given name had pushed him overboard.

Reaching the cemetery gate he couldn't handle the guilt any longer and sent Tom a quiet apology through the bond. That done, James apparated to Hogwarts. He knew just the cat to question about his son.

* * *

 **Date: July 31, 1993 – Afternoon**

James muttered obscenities as he stalked down Privet Drive. The situation kept getting worse. Minerva, who had apparently known and approved of Dumbledore's kidnap and manipulation of both him and Hadrian, had told him, under Imperius of course, that Hadrian had been left with Lily fucking Evans' magic hating muggle family. A magic hating muggle family who had, apparently, starved his precious child and worked him like a Malfoy Elf.

She had also told him that the last they had checked, Hadrian still had blocks on his magic core and a few of his abilities. She told him that they had slipped him multiple potions to bend him to their will as well. It had taken all of James' careful control and a small wave of reassurance from Tom's side of the bond for James to not kill the Professor where she knelt.

The only things he had found out that lifted James' spirits were one, apparently he had come back on Hadrian's birthday. He couldn't wait to wish his little one a Happy Birthday. The second thing was, according to Minerva, Hadrian was throwing off all of their plans. They didn't know if it was intentional or not but apparently it had started from the time he had received his first letter and it was pissing off Dumbledore.

Finding himself in from of Number 4 Privet Drive, James quickly cast a scrambler on the wards so nothing he cast would alert Dumbledore. He adjusted his robes, wondering how Hadrian would take his sudden reappearance, before approaching the door and giving a firm knock.

A few moments later a bloated face greeted him and, after taking in his robes, snarled, "Go away! We don't want you freaks here!"

James' eyes narrowed and he pulled out his wand, "Let me in disgusting muggle. I'm here for my son."


	4. Reunited

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Date: July 31, 1993 – Morning**

Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin woke with the knowledge that he had just spent his last night at the Dursley's. Missy had assured him that his dad was going to return today and that by midnight tonight they would reunite with his father so they could be a family for the first time.

The only thing he was unsure of was his father's reaction to him. According to Mother and Missy, Voldemort was unaware that he even had a son because of Dumbledore's manipulations, let alone that his son was the one 'prophesied' to vanquish him. However, Mother had assured him that after finding out the truth of everything his father would be proud. Mother had never lied to him before so Hadrian accepted her word but knew from experience not to get his hopes up to high.

"Boy you better be up!" came the harsh bellow of Vernon Dursley, "I expect breakfast on the table in twenty or you'll be getting a beating!"

"As if you won't beat me if I do make it." Hadrian muttered as he got up and did a quick wandless refresher charm, happy that small bits of wandless magic couldn't be detected. As he walked down the stairs he thought about going slow to make the inevitable beating worse just to see if Missy was telling the truth about his parent's vindictive streaks, however he quickly nixed that idea. There were several people very close to him that wanted a piece of the muggles he lived with and if he provoked his parents into killing them before the others had their turns he would never hear the end of it.

His day went fairly quickly. He finished the Dursley's breakfast in fifteen minutes and as a reward had only received two punches and a kick in the ribs this time before being tossed roughly into the garden shed and told to get to work. Hadrian worked tirelessly, only stopping a couple times to cast as wandless notice-me-not as Vernon lumbered by, until eleven o'clock rolled around and they demanded that he fix them lunch. Never ones to turn down a chance to absolutely stuff themselves, the Dursley's demanded a full meal, one Harry cooked with only a small roll of his eyes.

Once it was done and set out on the table Hadrian was thrown into his cupboard so he wouldn't disturb them while they ate. Harry took that time to check his strained soulmate bond, the distance between them was making them extremely uncomfortable but Hadrian knew they had to deal with it for now. He sent a wave of love and anticipation down the bond and received love and support in return, the emotion filling him and making him smile.

A while later his cupboard was unlocked and Petunia ordered him to do the dishes while the two adults settled in the front room to watch the telly. Hadrian did the dishes, humming idly to himself and thinking about what the next few days may hold once he was with his true family. It was during a particularly dreamy thought of his father teaching him to fly without a broom that a knock sounded on the door. Immediately, Hadrian left the dishes and dried his hands.

"Go away! We don't want you freaks here!" Hadrian heard Vernon snarl.

Something caught in Hadrian's throat when he heard a low dangerous voice reply, "Let me in disgusting muggle. I'm here for my son." Hadrian quickly walked over to the door so he could peek out and catch his first real glimpse of his dad.

People were right, he really did look like a carbon copy of his dad. The main difference was his dad was taller and broader in the areas he was slender and compact. His dad also had warm brown eyes and even wilder hair than his.

Seeing his dad back Vernon into the front room and hearing Petunia scream, Hadrian ducked back into the kitchen. He threw open the window over the sink and let out a low whistle before trying in vain to smooth his hair down and fix the terrible hand-me-downs he was currently wearing. Hedwig swooped through the window a few seconds later and landed on his shoulder, trying to help by preening him. "You're making it worse." Hadrian huffed, "Ow!" he exclaimed as Hedwig nipped at his finger, "Fine." He grumbled, letting his familiar do as she wanted.

"Boy!" came a panicked shout from the living room.

Hadrian rolled his eyes but folded his hands behind him and stepped into the living room as Hedwig straightened up smartly. Hadrian smiled at his dad as the man's eyes went wide and his grip on his wand loosened. "Hadrian." He breathed.

"Dad." He replied, his smile growing.

"You know?" the older man choked.

Hadrian nodded, "Yes, I've been expecting you."

His dad let out a relieved sigh and moved closer, shifting uncertainly as his arms rose for a hug. Hadrian didn't hesitate, Hedwig flew off to perch on the arm of a chair as Hadrian launched himself into his dad's arms. His dad's arms closed around him, strong and sure as he held his son tightly. Hadrian instantly felt safe, safe in a way he usually only felt with Missy, Mother, Hermione, and his Soulmates. "Oh my precious boy." James murmured, "I'm so happy to see you. So happy to hold you."

Hadrian snuggled into his dad's chest, "I'm glad your back dad." He replied quietly.

"Alright, there he is." Vernon snarled from the corner he and Petunia were huddled in, "Now get out of my house! And don't come back!"

James didn't let go of Hadrian but he did pull back enough to frown at the Dursleys, "I'll deal with you later. For now, sit down and shut up." He looked to Hadrian again and backed up so they were at arm's length, "Now, I want to know everything I missed but we'll do that later. You'll need to pack so we can leave and get to where we're staying."

Hadrian nodded, "I'm already packed, I knew you'd be back today."

James frowned at his son, "How?"

"A friend from beyond." Hadrian said simply.

James cocked an eyebrow at the common Necromancer response, "I see." He said with a small smirk, "Did this friend tell you who you truly were?" Hadrian nodded, "Thoughts?" James asked, slightly nervous that the light would have corrupted Hadrian.

Hadrian bit his lip, "I'm fine with it. I'm more worried about Father's reaction to me. I had to 'defeat' him my first year for appearances sake."

James snorted, "I'm pretty sure once he gets past his shock he'll be proud." Hadrian relaxed a little and nodded, "Now, do you want anything specific done with these muggles?" James sneered toward the two in the corner, "I have a vague idea of how they treated you from McGonagall and I and your father will have our own retribution but you're the one they effected the most."

Hadrian beamed up at his father, "Just don't kill them yet. I have friends I promised to let have a go at them before they died."

"Deal." James chuckled. Petunia let out a terrified squeak and Vernon backed further into the corner. James rolled his eyes at them and turned them into mice with a simple flick of his wand. He summoned the mice, stunned them, and put them in his bag before looking at Hadrian again. "Why don't you go get your things and we'll head home."

"Alright!" Hadrian said excitedly, he left the living room with Hedwig flying close behind.

James forced himself to stay put as Hadrian left his line of sight, "He's just upstairs James. Calm down." He mumbled to himself, his hand tightening around his wand. He sighed and tugged on his bond with Tom to catch his attention, _I've got him. He's safe._ James sent tentatively.

A wave of warmth came at him through the bond, _Bring him home. I'm waiting._ James felt a bit of his tension float out of him and he smiled.

Seconds later Hadrian hurried back into the room with Hedwig on his shoulder, "Ready."

James smiled, "Come on then. Your father is waiting." He took Hadrian's hand as they left the house and went into the backyard. As soon as they left the wards James pulled Hadrian closer and apparated them to the front gates of Potter Manor.

Hadrian gave a soft moan, "I hate apparition." He muttered, clutching at his stomach.

A soft chuckle came from behind them, "James had trouble with it when he was younger as well."

James turned and grinned, "Tom." He released Hadrian's hand gently and walked over into his husband's embrace.

Tom held James tight, "You're okay." He murmured roughly, "Thank Magic you're okay." James pressed closer, knowing that Tom meant that in many different ways.

James pulled back a little and smiled up at Tom, "My Dearest Dark Lord, there is someone you need to meet officially." He turned him toward Hadrian but kept a tight hold on his hand, "This is Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin, our son."


	5. Going Home

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Date: July 31** **st** **, 1993 – Midmorning**

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in Crouch Manor, relishing in his newly remade body. He still wasn't entirely sure how it had come to be. Sometime after he had suffered the rather humiliating defeat at the hands of an eleven-year-old, he had felt a strong surge of magic around him and the next thing he knew he was in a tiny strange looking being with dark red skin lying next to what appeared to be a nearly comatose Barty Crouch Jr.

After helping the man free of the Imperious curse he was placed under, placing Crouch Sr. under the same curse, and helping Barty recover from both Azkaban and prolonged Imperious exposure, Tom had begun to look into ways to gain back a full body. He had been halfway through planning an elaborate scheme to bring Harry Potter to him and use the boy to restore his body when the unexpected happened.

A snowy owl had appeared in a flash of lightening, dropped a small package on the desk before him, and disappeared in another lightening flash. He had examined the package thoroughly for anything dangerous before opening it and stopping dead in his tracks. Before him lay the Sorcerer's Stone in all its blood red glory. Under the stone was a small scrap of paper that read:

 _This may be of use to you._

One month later, Tom had his true body back and after another two, he was back to full strength.

So here he sat, going over several half formed plans, studiously ignoring the deep ache he felt at the absence of his Soulmate.

That's when he felt it. A twinge from the long silent bond. The feel of his soulmate, alive and well.

Tom was torn. On the one hand this was his soulmate, the one who completed him, his husband, his love, the one who managed to turn Tom in Salazar damned Hufflepuff in regards to him. On the other hand, this was the one who had left him, betrayed him after he opened up to the idea of love, betrayed him for the light and some red headed skank.

In the end Tom was a jumbled mess of pain and heartache and rage. He just wanted betrayal to stop; he wanted to go back to when they were happy and together, back to when they would spend lazy nights curled up together talking over plans for killing Dumbledore and making the wizarding world great again.

Tom hesitated when he felt his husband enter his mindscape through the bond, but in the end decided he could at least try to get some answers out of his husband. Tom quickly fell into his mind and appeared before his mate who appeared to be in burial robes. "James?" Tom questioned, his courage faltering as he faced his love.

"Tom." James breathed softly, happiness and relief clear in his voice. He took a step toward Tom but stopped as Tom took an equal step back.

"Why did you leave?" Tom demanded, wrestling his emotionless mask into place, trying in vain to ignore the hurt that crossed James' face. "Why did you go to the light and…. her?"

James' face hardened, "I didn't leave you by choice Tom." He answered sadly. "And I didn't do anything with that greedy bitch." Tom steeled himself, projecting an air of disbelief even as his mind was crying out for it to be true. With a sigh James retreated a step, "Tom, I will find you and explain everything soon. I promise. But I have to go find Hadrian before my return is discovered. Do you know where he is?"

Tom felt betrayal and disgust rise in him, "Hadrian? You mean Harry? The child of you and that filthy red head whore?"

"His name is Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin." James snarled, making Tom freeze, "If you refer to our son by that horrid name again I will begin cutting off parts, starting with your fingers."

Horror began to creep into Tom, "Our son?" he rasped.

James glared at him, "Yes Tom. Our son. The one Dumbledore kidnapped me because he found out about." Tom's stomach dropped at the implications; to shocked to move, all he could do was watch as James turned away from him with all the pureblood grace that had been instilled in him since birth, "I'm going to find our child and get him to safety. If you care to actually sit and listen, we will be at Potter Manor later." With that James left.

Tom could only stare blankly at the space James had occupied moments before as anger filtered back to him through the bond. "Our son." He rasped again before his eyes widened and his stomach churned, "I almost killed our son!" He could vaguely feel James sending back an apology as his panic continued to rise, he sent a faint acknowledgement before throwing himself out of his mindscape.

Tom quickly gathered his wand and a deep cloak before aperating directly to Diagon Alley. Even though almost no one knew what his true form looked like anymore he kept his hood pulled low over his face as he walked swiftly to Gringotts. A quick greeting and a request had him walking back to the office of the Slytherin Account Manager.

Once the door was closed Tom withdrew his hood, "Silverclaw." He greeted shortly.

"Lord Slytherin." The goblin returned, "Your ring?" Tom presented the hand that held his Lordship ring to the goblin who examined it quickly before nodding, "Very good. How can I help you?"

"I need the family tapestry please." Tom said, sitting gracefully. It wasn't that he doubted James, the man was just too Gryffindor to be able to lie to him, but he wanted confirmation.

"Very well." Silverclaw said, he stood from his desk and handed Tom an envelope. "That came through from the Potter account manager to give to you if you ever requested the family tapestry. I will return shortly."

Tom looked down at the envelope with raised eyebrows as Silverclaw left, on the front was his full name written in flawless Parselscript. Opening it he pulled free a letter that was written in Parselscript as well and settled in to read.

 _Father,_

 _If you are reading this then you have already found out and wish to confirm or are about to learn that Harry James Potter is actually Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin, who is your son. That's me by the way. Hello._

 _I am writing this after the altercation of first year to reassure you. I have known from a very young age of my true parentage as well as the manipulations and deceptions of Dumbledore and the so called Light. They have not corrupted me, nor are they currently in control of me. I am not the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' that I project but am in fact a Dark Wizard and, at this time, a 2_ _nd_ _Class Necromancer. That being said, please don't worry on that front._

 _I also apologize for having to ruin your plot to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. Even though I maintain a parselspell to counter compulsions I must act like I don't to maintain the illusion that I am under Dumbledore's thumb. Current and future plans depend on that illusion._

 _I hope to meet you under better circumstances when dad has returned to us._

 _Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin_

 _P.S. Please be courteous to the goblins. I have secured a tentative alliance with them in the name of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses._

Tom's eyebrows rose even further and he didn't know whether to be more relieved, proud, or jealous. Relieved that his son wasn't corrupted by the light, proud he planned enough ahead to maintain a front, or jealous that his son was able to not only write perfectly in parselscript but was also able to secure an alliance with the goblins who historically stayed neutral. "I'm getting shown up by a second year Gryffindor." He grumbled.

A deep chuckled came from Silverclaw as he came in carrying a rolled up tapestry. "Yes, but he is a Slytherin at heart Lord Slytherin." He sat the tapestry down on his desk, "The Goblin Nation is very impressed with him my Lord."

Tom slipped back into his mask, "Yes, I find myself more impressed the more I learn." Silverclaw cleared his desk and unrolled the tapestry for Tom, "Thank you Silverclaw." He stood and quickly found his name nearest to the bottom. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka. Lord Voldemort was connected with a horizontal line to James Charlus Riddle nee Potter (2nd Class Necromancer), a vertical line descended from their marriage line and ended at Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin aka Harry James Potter (1st Class Necromancer). Tom frowned at the second name, it had enraged James by the mere mention, he doubted he would be happy to know that the name was on the family tapestry.

"The second name is there simply because it is his most known alias, just as yours is next to your name." Silverclaw explained, "He has already taken steps to ensure that only things in his true name are recognized as legal."

Tom's eyebrows shot upward again, "Why would he need that?" he himself had it so both name could be used legally, it just made things easier.

"Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have attempted several times to create a marriage contract for him and one Ginerva Weasley. Your son came in to absolve the first one and then protect against the others they attempted to make when they realize it wasn't sticking." Silverclaw responded, "He made it so all documents with his alias on it had to be approved by him in the presence of his account managers after being tested for spells, potions, or distress to be made legal."

Tom nodded shortly, his jaw clenched. His son shouldn't have to have all of those precautions. Damn Dumbledore. "Did he receive his heir ring?"

Silverclaw shook his head, "We did the inheritance test when he requested it and made sure it was legal but he only claimed the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor heir rings. He told us that he wanted you to know he wasn't the enemy before he accepted the Slytherin ring."

A burning fury from James' side of the bond coincided with the ache filtering through Tom's body. His son should never have been the enemy. He should never have had to face the fact that his own father thought of him as such, that his own father would kill him without a second thought. Shaking slightly, Tom sent James calming thoughts and promises of retribution for all those that had torn them apart and hurt their son. Tom fixed his gaze on Silverclaw, "May I have the heir ring Silverclaw? I am going to see them and I would like to give it to him."

The goblin gave him a pleased smile, the expression slightly disturbing on the goblins face, "Of course my Lord." He wrote something on a piece of parchment, sealed it with two drops of blood, and banished it with a wave of his hand. Seconds later a small box appeared before him and he handed it over to Tom, who inspected it with a small smile before nodding. "Anything else I can do your you Lord Slytherin?"

Tom shook his head as he stood, "No, that will be all for now Silverclaw. Thank you for your help on these matters."

"It's no problem at all." Silverclaw replied, standing up on his chair to shake Tom's hand. "I hope to see you when your son comes in for his meeting next week and please pass on The Goblin Nation's best birthday wishes to your heir."

Birthday.

His Son's Birthday.

Today.

Right.

Tom felt a tad faint.

The Dark Lord shook Silverclaw's hand firmly, "I hope I get the chance to attend and I will make sure he gets your greetings." With that Tom strode from the office, quickly pocketing the ring and flipping up his hood just as he reached the lobby. He exited Gringotts and disappeared into the crowded street, "Should I get him a present?" Tom muttered to himself as he headed toward Knockturn. "I don't know him that well." Tom sidestepped three prostitutes, his mind focused on the problem at hand. "He is a necromancer." A sweet melancholy filled him, "Just like James." He shook himself and forced himself to apparate back to Crouch Manor, "Stupid Hufflepuff feelings." He gruffed, yanking down his hood. He decided he could get Hadrian a present after they got to know each other properly. "Barty!" he called, his voice echoing through the house as he packed what little he had here.

Originally he hadn't meant to stay at the home of a follower but after trying to return to Slytherin or Riddle Manor all he could think of was his pervious betrayals and his other properties just weren't suited to Death Eater meetings, so he had stayed here. Barty had only been too happy to oblige and seemed excited to have the Dark Lord taking up residence in his home. Tom shrunk the trunk that held all that he had brought here and waited impatiently for Barty to appear even as he sent a quiet summons along his familiar bond with Nagini to bring the snake to him.

They arrived roughly at the same time, Nagini slithering just a bit ahead of the thin man. ***You called Tom?*** Nagini hissed as Barty bowed at the waist with an awe filled, "My Lord."

"Barty I will be leaving now, but rest assured you will be greatly rewarded for aiding me in my time of need." Tom said as he reached a hand down toward Nagini.

"Yes my Lord." The man straightened with a tentative look of hope on his face, "Does this mean you are returning fully soon my Lord?"

"Yes Barty. Soon." Tom answered vaguely as Nagini curled underneath his cloak, her head resting on his shoulder. "In fact I will have great news to announce after I have suitably punished those who have abandoned me. I will call upon you first when I am fully ready to announce this news as part of your reward. Be ready."

"Of course my Lord." Barty replied, bowing again.

Tom nodded sharply and apparated to the gates of Potter Manor, he leaned against the wall to wait, knowing that the Manor had locked itself down completely when James had died the last time and would only open for a blooded Potter. ***So what is this news Tom?*** Nagini asked, her tongue flicking curiously against his cheek.

 ***I have a son Nagini!*** Tom hissed, letting out a bit of his joy at the fact come through for the first time since learning of it. ***And James never betrayed me!***

 ***Your mate is returning and you have a hatchling? How?*** Nagini asked, surprise evident in her voice.

 ***Dumbledore.*** Tom stated flatly, he fidgeted slightly and stroked Nagini's scales to calm himself, ***I am not sure of the details but James has never been able to lie to me, especially after the bond started forming, and the family tapestry can't lie.***

 ***I see.*** Nagini hissed harshly, ***We shall have to take extra care to eliminate the Old One quickly. He may endanger your hatchling further.***

 ***Indeed.*** Tom bit out, his eyes flashed red. He would not allow Dumbledore to take any more from him. He would keep his family safe. No matter the cost.

Tom felt a light tug on his soul bond with James, _I've got him. He's safe._ Came James' voice, unsure.

Tom sent James a rush of warmth and love mixed with a bit of anticipation, _Bring him home. I'm waiting._

 ***They're coming Nagini.*** Tom said, the snake hissed her acknowledgement as Tom pushed away from the wall.

A few seconds later there was sharp crack and two males landed in front of him. The smaller immediately bent over groaning, dislodging the familiar snowy owl from his shoulder. "I hate apparition." He muttered, clutching at his stomach. Tom's magic flared as he realized who this was.

His son.

Tom chuckled softly as he took in his son fully, "James had trouble with it when he was younger as well."

James turned and grinned at him, his eyes lighting up, "Tom." He released Hadrian's hand gently and walked over into Tom's ready embrace.

Tom enveloped his slightly smaller mate in his arms and held James tight, "You're okay." He murmured roughly into James' hair, "Thank Magic you're okay." James pressed closer to him, knowing that Tom meant that in many different ways.

James pulled back a little and smiled up at Tom, "My Dearest Dark Lord," Tom had to smile at that title, "there is someone you need to meet officially." He turned Tom fully toward Hadrian but kept a tight hold on his hand, "This is Hadrian Ignotus Slytherin, our son."

Hadrian shuffled nervously a bit as his owl settled back on his shoulder, "Hello Father." He said uncertainly.

"Hello Hadrian." Tom said softly, aware that their conflict first year and his not even knowing that he had had a son until this morning was going to make this a bit awkward. Silence stretched awkwardly between them until James squeezed his hand in encouragement, Tom cleared his throat and tried to think of something that he could say to his long lost son that wouldn't sound completely horrible. Finally, he sighed, "This is going to be awkward for a bit." Hadrian gave him a slight smile, "Just know that I am happy to have you as part of the family and am already proud of you for what I have discovered you have accomplished even while Dumbledore attempted to manipulate you and the situation."

Hadrian lit up at that and his small smile grew to a very familiar looking grin, "Thanks! I glad to have my real family back!"

James looked between the two of them with a satisfied smile, "Let's get inside and catch ourselves up with what's happened to us shall we?" both Tom and Hadrian turned to James and nodded. "Great! Let's go!" he pulled Tom with him as went over to the gate and bit into his hand hard enough to draw blood, which he smeared on the gate. Tom huffed and healed James as the gates verified his claim. Then the gates swung open to reveal a huge manor in the near distance, James took Hadrian's hand with his free one and beamed at his son. "Welcome Home Hadrian."


	6. Setting the Record Straight

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Once the reunited family made it into the Manor and was greeted by the excited house elves they moved to a cozy conservatory that James insisted on so that they could talk close and face to face. They settled around a small round table that was situated in a small circle of exotic plants that was attached to a faux water fall that calmed them with the sound of the gently flowing water. Hedwig nipped at Hadrian's ear and he casually conjured a perch to sit slightly behind him with a flick of his hand.

Tom grinned at this small show of power while James gave a light laugh, "You're definitely your father's son." Harry blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair as Hedwig flew to her spot. James' smile grew and he quickly served tea as it appeared between them. Once they had all settled with their tea James started, "I should probably start since I know the truth of what happened that first night." Both Tom and Hadrian looked to him expectantly as he took a sip of his tea. He looked to Tom, "After you left that morning to negotiate with the Russian Ministry I called over Sirius and Remus. I hadn't been feeling the best in the mornings and I suspected that something was going on. They were with me to wait for the results. Medi-witch Vance came in to confirm that I was indeed pregnant." At this he smiled at Hadrian happily before losing it a bit and staring at the table, "Then Dumbledore showed up and killed medi-witch Vance."

"How did he get past the wards?" Tom growled lowly.

"Peter." James said flatly, "Dumbledore confirmed it. He must have been the leak we were already searching for."

"I'll kill that rat when I find him." Tom hissed harshly.

Hadrian smiled at his father, "He was hiding in his animagus form. He's currently being used for target practice."

Tom raised an eyebrow at his son, "Have you already gained followers Hadrian?"

Hadrian's nose scrunched up, "Sort of. However, the ones that have them are actually my Soulmates. They wanted to test some of the darker hexes they had been told about. He was the best choice since people think he's dead."

James sat forward, "Soulmates? With an 's'? As in more than one."

Hadrian blushed lightly and looked away, "Yes. As in two." His parents took in his embarrassment with amused faces, he cleared his throat and took a quick sip of tea, "Shouldn't we get back to the story?"

"Of course." James chuckled, he placed his tea down and continued, "Dumbledore knew I was pregnant. Apparently he hadn't been sure but he arrived in time to hear the confirmation. He was set on me coming with him. We dueled against him. Remus went down first." James frowned slightly at that, worry clear on his face, "Sirius was surrounded by a blue spell and was banished. I held out a little longer but two volatile spells collided and sent us both backwards. He recovered faster than I did and knocked me out." He looked over to Tom again, "You'll have to fill in the next bit Tom. I didn't wake up for quite a time."

Tom nodded, "I arrived back home the same evening to find your study trashed. Remus was in a magical coma of some kind I didn't know the counter for." James breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing his friend wasn't killed, "Peter was there, he was looking around for what I now assume was more information. He spun a story about you panicking then attacking himself, Remus, and Sirius before telling him that you were going to the light side for protection with a list of names as a show of good will. I didn't believe him at the time but I couldn't feel you through our bond…." He trailed off and looked a bit guilty.

James gave him a pained smile, "And since we never fully completed it the blocking spell made it feel like it was severed."

"I didn't know what to think." Tom said uncertainly, "But a couple days later you showed up in Diagon Alley with Evans," He spat that name like it was a particularly nasty curse word, "and announced you were married and she was pregnant." Tom's hands clenched around his cup, "I didn't know what to think. A million different scenarios ran through my head. I went a little crazy." He mumbled the last bit, looking a bit ashamed, "I lost sight of everything in the face of it."

James reached over and tugged one of Tom's hands from the cup so he could interlock their fingers, "Tom that is a completely understandable reaction. Even without our bond fully completed the connection between soulmates is a something that is never to be intruded on. Cutting them off from each other is cruel and can lead to madness on either end. Showing one of the cut off parties their mate with someone else only exacerbates the issue."

Tom nodded slowly and brought James' hand up so he could kiss the back, "Was it you under Imperious or..."

James squeezed his hand reassuringly, "It was a golem. I was kept in a magical coma until it was time to give birth." Tom relaxed slightly and James rubbed his thumb soothingly on the back of Tom's hand, "I was woken up a week before Hadrian was due. Dumbledore told me about the golem and how it had been acting. He also told me he snapped my wand and that I was trapped there. He had some sort of band on my ankle that keep all my magic internal, had our bond blocked off, and had warded the room so I couldn't escape. I checked the room over thoroughly for a way to escape and attempted to break the block on the bond but I couldn't. So I focused all my magic on Hadrian, doing all the usual rituals as well as I could internally so he would have a proper name, his proper Godparents, and every protection I could manage to instill that way." He winced, "It really wasn't much considering the rituals are usually done after birth and had trouble separating from my magic and attaching where they should be on Hadrian." This time it was Tom who squeezed his hand reassuringly. He shook himself and smiled happily at Hadrian, "And then you were born."

"I only got to hold you for five minutes before Dumbledore showed up and took you from me." James said sadly, "He petrified me, so I could only watch as he cast spells on you. I didn't recognize all of them but I recognized the glamour to change Tom's features to Evans' and the one to bind your magic."

"What?!" Tom exclaimed, setting his tea down harshly, "That could have killed him!" his wand was in his hand in an instant and pointed at Hadrian with a worried look on his face.

Hadrian didn't react to the wand waving at his chest, just smiled as his father ran his diagnostics, "Don't worry father. The bind has been off since I was five." Tom nodded distractedly, not stopping his wand movements.

Hadrian looked to his dad who was simply smiling, "He can get a tad overprotective."

"With good reason." Tom grumbled. He finally sheathed his wand, "You want to tell me why your ribs are cracked, you are covered in bruises and cuts, and are severely underweight?" He asked in a low tone, his eyes flashing red.

James sat forward, "Hadrian are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me? Was it those muggles?"

Hadrian simply sat back in his chair, "Yes I'm a little hurt. I've had worse. I didn't tell you because I wanted to come home first and you wouldn't have been able to do anything until we got here anyway. And yes it was the muggles."

"McGonagall only confessed to knowing about starving and forcing you to do all the house work." James said.

Hadrian shrugged, "Dumbledore must not have told her."

Tom looked to his mate, "You brought the muggles with you yes?"

"Yes." James said shortly, pulling the two mice from bag. He tossed them to the floor beside the table and canceled the spells on them. Tom and James glared at the muggles hatefully as they moaned on the floor, recovering. James noticed after a while that Hadrian wasn't glaring at the muggles, he was just looking at them dispassionately. "Aren't you angry at them at all Hadrian? You know what they did to you was wrong right?"

Hadrian shook himself and looked up at his parents, "Of course I know that. I already got my revenge on them. Now I don't really care what happens to them."

"Good." Tom growled, "I can kill them then."

"You can't kill them father." Hadrian said.

Tom frowned at his son, "Hadrian, you need to be more clear. You just said you didn't care what happened to them."

Hadrian gave a small laugh, "I don't. I'm sorry, I really should have been clearer. You can't kill them right now. I promised my best friend and my Soulmates a chance to make their own displeasure known before they were killed."

"That I can work with." Tom said with a grin, he looked back to the muggles, " _Crucio_."

James ignored Vernon screaming in pain as Petunia cried and focused on Hadrian curiously, "Revenge? Do tell."

Hadrian smiled, "I used their son for the seventh required necromancer ritual." His eyes went a little glassy and his smile turned into a slightly manic grin, "Boy did he scream."

James chuckled, "They tend to do that when you're carving the necessary runes with a ritual knife."

"I knew you killed my Duddikins freak!" Petunia screeched, she lunged at Hadrian but Hedwig flew at her in a blur, hitting the woman in the chest hard enough to knock her backward. As Hedwig winged backward a lightning bolt hit Petunia in the chest right where Hedwig's talons had been a second before. The horse faced woman landed in a smoking heap next to a moaning and panting Vernon who had been released from the Cruciatus the second Petunia had went after Hadrian.

Hedwig landed on the arm of Hadrian's chair and he petted her, "Good girl Hedwig." He cooed, the owl chuffed and fluttered her wings proudly, "You've been waiting to that a long time huh?" the owl bobbed her head enthusiastically, electricity coursing down her wings. "Thank you darling." Hadrian said, stroking down her back.

"So Mistress Death gave your familiar the core of a storm creature?" James asked curiously as Tom just looked between the lightning wielding owl and his son.

"Yes, the core of a thousand-year-old thunderbird to be exact." Hadrian said, stroking his familiar lovingly, "She's quite proud of that." Hedwig nipped at his fingers gently before fluttering back to her post.

Tom focused on his son again, "I guess you're who I should thank the Sorcerer's Stone then."

Hadrian rubbed the back of his neck, "I figured since I stopped you getting it yourself I could send it to you once Dumbledore's attention was elsewhere." He glanced at Hedwig quickly before leaning closer to his father, "I tried to get another owl to take it to you to keep it anonymous but Hedwig hates it when I use another owl when she's available." Hedwig clacked her beak in agreement.

James laughed happily, "My hawk familiar was just the same." He blinked and frowned before turning to Tom, "Where is he? I had sent him out on a delivery before all this happened."

"I'm not sure." Tom said, "He showed up the next day but disappeared soon after." He looked to his son, "Hadrian? You seem to have our missing bits of the story."

The young Necromancer nodded, "He's spying on Dumbledore currently. He'll show up in a few days to report."

James relaxed a bit, "Good. Now, I think we got a bit off track."

"For good reason." Tom repeated, he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, "I need you to get a mild pain potion, a low level healing potion, and a nutrition potion."

"Of course Master." The elf squeaked before popping away.

Hadrian gave Tom a disgruntled look, "Father I'm a Necromancer. The bruises and the cuts will be healed by this evening. The rib by tomorrow or the morning after."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Your dad has tried that argument on me many times Hadrian. If it hasn't worked so far don't expect it to work now." Hadrian huffed and James gave him a sympathetic look, "Besides, that only works on injuries. We'll have to start working on the malnutrition with potions and good meals."

Hadrian gave a put upon sigh that did nothing to hide his small pleased look before muttering, "At least it's not Skele-gro. That stuffs terrible." The elf reappeared and set the three vials on the table before disappearing again, Tom pushed the three vials over to Hadrian who drank them all three down quickly with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Hadrian." James tutted, "I'm glad you trust your father but you shouldn't drink unknown potions."

His son leveled him with an amused look before pulling up his baggy left sleeve to show his dad a silver charm bracelet, he tapped a small charm that looked like a skull and crossbones, "This would have burned if it was any type of poison." He moved on to a charm that looked like a puppet, "This would have burned if it was a compulsion type potion." He tapped a third charm that was shaped like the caduceus, "This one tells me if the potions are medical, it gets hotter the stronger it is. These potions registered as the lower ones that father described."

"Brilliant." Tom said his gaze looking over the charms, "Where did you get that?"

Hadrian beamed at him, "My mates made it for me!" he stroked a small charm shaped like two foxes, "They created it after we discovered the professors trying to dose me." He blinked and let his sleeve fall back into place with a light blush, "We still need to finish the story."

"Yes." James chuckled, he squeezed Tom's hand, "You can question Hadrian's mates about the bracelet when we meet them." Tom nodded and James continued, "Where was I? Ah yes, Dumbledore was layering you in spells. After that he took you away and I was dosed to keep me weak and docile since they needed me alive to maintain the golem for them. I wasn't allowed to hold Hadrian but I was able to be in the same room so I did so as often as I could. That's how I learned of the alias the light gave you that butchered your name." James sneered, his eyes hard. He took a calming breath, "It was a relatively quiet time, I tried to break the block on our bond when the potions ran down but I was always too weak or they would top them off too fast. A week before that Halloween they switched out the potions for strong spells and Dumbledore was there switching wards around."

Tom spoke up then, "I was given information by one of my followers about a prophesy that involved a child born at the end of the seventh month to those who had thrice defied me, that child was supposed to be my equal and have the power to vanquish me. I brought it down to the Longbottom's son and Hadrian. I sent the Lestranges after the Longbottoms and I came after you myself hoping I could get some answers." Tom said looking to James with a sorrowful look.

James returned the look and drew in a steadying breath, "Before you came in Dumbledore put me under time release spells then the Imperious. With all the potions and spells I had been under I couldn't fight it. He told me I was to watch what went on in the room and then to completely destroy the person who killed Hadrian." He gripped Tom's hand tightly for support, "Then you came in in that ridiculous glamour you insist on." He tried to joke as he started to choke up at the memory. "I kept fighting the spells and had managed to break them just as you cast the killing curse."

"That's when you yelled." Tom said softly.

James nodded, "That's when I yelled. Of course then I couldn't stop it. So I gathered all my magic and ripped my soul free. I remember getting in front of Hadrian and the spell splitting but then it goes blank."

Tom made a small noise of agreement, "I remember turning to look for you and then getting hit with half the spell when it split in two. I felt burning pain and then the next time I was aware I was a spirit wandering around Albania." They both looked to their son, "Hadrian?"

He gave his parents a lopsided smile, "I was told that dad's spirit remained wrapped around me until I was five at which point he felt I was safe enough go find you, father. He attached to your spirit and stayed with you until you regained a physical form and then went back to his body. Unfortunately, it took him a while to get to it and heal enough to wake up."

"How do you know all this?" Tom asked, "I know you're a Necromancer like your dad but Mistress Death never seemed like the chatty type."

Hadrian smiled, "No, Missy doesn't usually like to talk to people, mostly because they're afraid of her." He pulled up his right sleeve, exposing his forearm where two symbols in shimmering silver lay. "But get her together with Mother and a few who are unafraid of her she can talk your ear off."

"The Hallows." James said reverently, looking at one of the silver shapes. This one a distinct triangle with a line and a circle within it.

"Hecate's Wheel." Tom murmured, his eyes on the other shape. This one an intricate circle.

Hadrian pressed a finger to each of the symbols and they glowed with power.

The power filled the room and condensed right behind Hadrian who had his head laid back, looking at the empty space expectantly. The power formed with a snap, revealing two tall curvy women standing tall and looking around for a threat.

Hadrian grinned at the two before looking at his gaping parents, "Dad, Father. I think you know Mistress Death and Mother Magic."

* * *

 **Required Necromancer Rituals**

 **1 - Prepare a sacrafice (animal) to Mistress Death**

 **2 - Summon an ancestors soul for wisdom**

 **3 - Prepare a sacrifice (animal) and pledge yourself to Mistress Death's service**

 **4 - First Death (to meet and be judged by Mistress Death)**

 **5 - Entrust(kill) your familiar to Mistress Death so she may judge and strengthen them**

 **6 - Second Death (open your soul to your soul mate(s) - small magic boost)**

 **7 - Sacfrice an enemy to Mistress Death and through her wisdom absolve them**

 **8 - Summon Mistress Death to judge your soul mate(s)**

 **9 - Entrust(kill) your soul mate(s) to Mistress Death so she may judge and strengthen them**

 **10 - Third Death (Finalize your soul mate bond - bigger magic boost)**

 **Necromancer Classes**

 **1-3 - Fourth Class Necromancer**

 **4-5 - Third Class Necromancer**

 **6-9 - Second Class Necromancer**

 **10 - First Class Necromancer**


	7. Mother and Missy

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 _"Dad, Father. I think you know Mistress Death and Mother Magic."_

"Hadrian!" the woman to his left exclaimed. She swooped down to smother the young boy in a hug, pressing his face into her chest. She was pale white and slim, but that was easily made up for with her towering height and large breasts. Her eyes were pure white pools, not a spec of color interrupting the orbs. Wild looking white hair framed her aristocratic face, cheeks hollow looking and dusted with black. She wore a midnight black strapless dress that clung to her form and had a split up to her thigh, as well as delicate black heels with straps that laced up her shins, and a heavy black cloak hanging off her shoulders that had a blood red lining.

"Missy!" Hadrian returned happily, hugging the woman back. He managed to move the woman so he wasn't smothered by her breasts so he could breathe easier and buried his face in her neck, "It's so great to see you."

She pulled back and ruffled his hair, "My silly little Master. You saw me two day ago."

"And what?" the other woman asked, her voice smooth and warm, "It's not great to see me?" she pouted, looking down at Hadrian. She was slightly shorter than the first with tanned skin, auburn hair, and piercing golden eyes. Her figure, though curvy, was not overly so; with small round breasts, flat toned stomach, and wide hips. She wore a pale gold halter top gown, pale golden flats, and a heavy sapphire blue cloak.

Hadrian turned to her and smiled, "It's always good to see you Mother." He said with a smile, giving her a hug as well.

"Hadrian…." James rasped, his eyes never leaving Mistress Death's face. Tom was staring at the one Hadrian had called Mother with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Both woman looked over to James and Tom, their faces going cold and their bodies tensing, but when they saw who it was they relaxed. Death grinned, "Jamie! I knew it wouldn't take you long to get them back together!" she rushed over to that side of the table and hugged James just as she had Hadrian, making the elder Potter blush scarlet.

Meanwhile, Mother simply smiled softly at Tom, "Hello Tom. Nice to see you whole again."

"Mother Magic." Tom stuttered uncharacteristically, bowing his head solemnly.

She laughed lightly, the sound making the three wizard's magic jump happily, "Please Tom, you can call me Hecate, or just Mother as your son does."

Tom's mouth opened and closed several times in helpless speechlessness. Finally, James was able to free himself from Mistress Death's breasts and looked between the two eldritch beings, "How…Why…" he frowned before settling on the last one, "Why does Hadrian have your symbols on him?"

Mother laughed lightly, making a breeze sweep sweetly through the room, "You didn't think we would leave the child of our champions to fend for himself did you?"

Missy's face lit up as she bounced back over to Hadrian and draped herself over his shoulders, "And once I saw him and his eyes that absorbed the brilliant color of my favorite curse and his gorgeous magic I just couldn't let him go!" she squeezed Hadrian and rubbed her cheek against his, "I decided he would be my Master! The only one I'd accept to hold my Hallows!"

Hadrian's cheeks went red under his parents shocked stares, "Missy." He whined in embarrassment.

Mother smiled at the twos interaction warmly, "I approved of her choice wholeheartedly and made sure none of our other siblings would interfere." She looked back to the still shell shocked looking Tom and James, "We made sure that he was educated properly and brought up knowing exactly who he was rather than the history that pompous old man was trying to push on him. When he started to make plans of his own we supported him and helped him and made sure he knew you two would be returning one day."

"How?" Tom rasped, looking between the son he wasn't even aware that he had and Mother Magic herself. "How did this even start?"

Missy squeezed Hadrian again, "It started when I retrieved Hadrian's soul as it passed through the veil the first time at five years old."

"What!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Hecate's lips pressed into a thin line, "Yes, Hadrian's body, already weak from being continually starved, gave up after a severe beating by that horrid man Vernon almost a month after his fifth birthday." Tom and James both sent deadly glares toward the two muggles laying prone on the far side of the table.

"Jamie, your soul was still wrapped around him so when I felt you both come through at the same time I went to pick him up." Missy continued, "I sent your soul along to Tom and called for Hecate as I stood guard over Hadrian's body. My poor little Master's soul was shaking from having died so young but even so his magic was strong and would have returned him to his body even if I had not interfered."

"Yes," Hecate inserted, "even then he was much like you Tom. Too stubborn and powerful for his own good." The Dark Lord looked to his son who was blushing under Mother Magic's praise, "When I arrived, I could see just how much he took after you and, after discovering the extent of his abuse, knew that I could not just let things be." She sent Hadrian a fond look, "He had already been forced from the most basic childhood mindset by those he lived with so we gave his soul the boost it needed to form beyond the veil, letting us communicate with him easier."

"Poor dear didn't even know he had died." Missy interrupted, her face was dawn tight, "And when we told him he was relieved." Hadrian dropped his gaze to the table to avoid his parents' eyes and Hedwig quickly glided down to the arm of his chair to brush against him reassuringly.

Hecate reached out and ran a hand through Hadrian's hair, "He was quite upset when Death told him that it wasn't his time and he would need to return but we made him a couple promises. We promised he wouldn't be alone anymore and branded his soul with our marks to ensure that, they transferred to his arm when he returned to his body." She gestured to the still slightly glowing marks on Hadrian's right arm.

Missy grinned, "When I decided not a day later that he would be my Master, I changed the mark accordingly."

Hecate rolled her golden eyes at the second interruption, "Secondly, we promised that his parents would return for him in time." She looked over to them pointedly as Hadrian sent Tom and James a tentative smile, "Finally, we promised him we would visit him in his dreams each night to teach him who he really was as well as give him a proper education that those dreadful people were denying him. Which we did faithfully until he began Hogwarts; after that, he had constant access to sufficiently magical grounds to physically call us without too much of a strain on himself whenever he needed us."

Tom and James were gaping at their son, their mouths working silently as they processed all that had been relayed to them.

Missy just plowed ahead, "We had help for some of it! Not everything is nice to be taught by Eldritch beings! I called up some of his ancestors' souls to teach him as well! Those naughty Peverell brothers, various Blacks, Charlus Potter, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin." Missy spouted off brightly, "We had such fun!"

"Salazar Slytherin." Tom managed to wheeze out, his face going even paler.

Hadrian looked sheepish, "He's the one who taught me Parselscript and Parselmagic." That didn't seem to help Tom's shock as he slumped back ungracefully in his chair, his eyes wide.

Hecate gave a light laugh, "Oh dear, we seem to have broken your parents little one."

"You're the one who sprang it on them all at once." Hadrian pouted.

Missy bounced upright again, "If they're going to play statue then I can give you your birthday present!"

Hadrian smiled up at Death, "Missy, I thought we decided no presents this year since dad and father were returning on my birthday."

Hecate gave a quick shake of her head, "No Hadrian, you said no presents since your parents were returning. We agreed to nothing." The young necromancer pouted.

Missy giggled, "Oh Master, don't worry. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Her?" Hadrian asked warily.

"Her!" Missy crowed, she waved her thick cloak beside her dramatically and when it dropped back into place a bone white thestral mare stood next to Mistress Death, James let out a rather strained squeak. "You remember my mare, Despair, right? Well she recently bred with one of the ancient thestral souls and produced a foal! When she does that she makes really pretty white thestrals and Despair agreed that you should have this one!" The mare brushed against the many exotic plants that the conservatory held, her back left hoof almost dropping into faux pond behind her as she shuffled her wings and nickered softly.

Hadrian grinned as he stood and turned to greet the mare, "She's gorgeous Missy!" the mare pushed her nose into Hadrian's hands as they came up to pet her, "Thank you!" Standing, you could really see how much the two woman completely dwarfed Hadrian.

"I'm glad you like your present little Master." Missy beamed, swooping in to give him another kiss on the cheek.

Hecate gave Missy a fond smile before looking to Hadrian once more, "And since Death has insisted on giving you yet another dangerous gift I have crafted you moon stone and silver tack, filled with enchantments so you can be safe while riding instead of trying to ride bareback like I know you did last time Godric visited."

Hadrian looked over at Mother Magic with a chastised look, bowing his head, "Yes Mother. Thank you."

A choked off sound drew Mother, Missy, and Hadrian's focus back to James and Tom who were both still reeling from the first of revelations.

"Father?" Hadrian started uncertainly, drawing in on himself as Tom's eyes remained glued to Mother Magic, his face pale. "Dad?" he tried, but James was still looking between Missy and the thestral mare.

Hecate's eyes narrowed and she looked over to Missy, "Death, take Hadrian to get his room here settled. I'm sure you remember where the heir rooms are here." Her burning golden eyes turned back to Tom and James, "His parents will join him for dinner in a bit." Missy put a hand on Hadrian's shoulder without a word and whisked him away a second after Hedwig flew over to perch on Death's shoulder.

James was on his feet the second Hadrian was out of sight, his anxiety punching a hole through his shock, "Hadrian!" he called worriedly, turning toward the doors of the conservatory.

"Sit down." Hecate bit out, power ringing in her voice.

James dropped in an instant as his magic twisted in deference to Mother Magic. Tom's stare now held a healthy and respectful dose of fear. As Hecate's glare trained on the two of them, the couple couldn't help but feel the overwhelming weight of the magic that was focused on them.

Hecate crossed her arms over her chest, "I am going to assume most of this behavior from you two is from the fast pace of events and shocking information you have just received."

"They killed him when he was five!" James burst out, "And she just gave him the offspring of her horse! Death's Horse!"

Hecate leveled him with a disproving look, "We were not happy about him losing his life that early either but it gave us an opening none of our siblings could dispute to take Hadrian under our wings. And I would get used to Missy giving Hadrian dangerous things. She does it quite often."

"He was taught by you and Salazar Slytherin." Tom began reverently, "No wonder he has surpassed me already. The knowledge he must…"

"Tom." Hecate interrupted sharply, "I am only going to ask you once to keep your Ravenclaw tendencies in check for the moment." The Dark Lord shrunk in his chair like a scolded child. "We got to Hadrian rather early and made sure he knew he was loved and important despite the horrid conditions he was living in but said conditions did not leave him unscathed, even with our efforts. His mates and his friend have helped further but the real thing that he is missing is his real parents. You two. Hadrian has known since he was five that you were returning and much of his goals have been made with the secondary purpose of making you both proud of him, of making himself seem useful to you."

"We're very proud of him!" James interjected.

"I know that." Hecate reassured, "But Hadrian will need the reassurance. As I said, our time with him in his dreams did not erase his life with the Dursleys and their treatment of him. To begin this, you need to take time. Which means no focusing on his first death or the special treatment he gets from Death." She said, looking at James who blushed. "And no hounding him about what I and Salazar have taught him." Tom bowed his head slightly with a frown. "Just take time to get to know Hadrian himself. Let him get to know you. He's only heard stories, he's never been able to truly know his parents. I would even leave talking about his plans and the more recent history until you've had a good night's rest and time to speak to each other. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tom and James said with respectful bows to the Goddess of Magic before them.

Hecate gave a dainty nod and drew herself up as her eyes glowed brighter, "And one warning…" Tom and James had thought that the female before them had been putting out a lot of magic before but it was nothing to the sudden swamp of magic that was crushing them in their seats right now. Hecate narrowed her eyes at the two before her, "Every magic user is my child, but Hadrian is more my son than anyone because I _chose_ him. I chose to raise him in your absence and even with your reappearance and blood claim I still see him as _my_ son. Do _NOT_ give me reason to think that you are in anyway, physically or mentally, causing him pain. I would rather turn him into a real orphan than allow him to endure any more abuse. Is this also understood?"

"Y-yes." The two men managed to get out from beneath the weight of Mother Magic's might.

"Good." Hecate ended lightly, drawing back her power a little, "I do believe you have a dinner to attend then."


End file.
